Short stories about a new generation of Charmed
by NestaCarrie
Summary: Small stories about a new generation of Charmed ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Shorts stories of a new generation of Charmed**

Chapter 1:

My family is not normal. We are witches and have powers, we are the power of three and we are the Halliwell's. My family tree is very long it starts with Melinda Warren and down to my little sister. First there's my big sister; Prudence Penny Halliwell she's 26 years old. Her powers are ice which she thinks is difficult to control. And then there's me. My name is Priscilla Phoebe Halliwell and I'm 24 years old. My power is to explode things, I really like that power, before mom died, she told me that my great grandmother Piper Halliwell also could explode things but she also told me that I reassembled Piper's sister Phoebe. And last there's my little sister Penelope Pearl Halliwell. Her powers are to sense evil magic, she's like a radar. It's a very cool power I think, but she hates it. We all lives in the manor but what I most hate of being a witch are that it's hard to have a private life.

I was in the attic with Prue when Pen got upstairs and yelled "here he comes, girls" Prue looked around and asked "who comes?" "A demon. I can sense his powers" she replied "but what kind of demon is it, Pen?" Prue almost yelled up in her face. "Girls come down, we need to stick together" I said "Yeah I'm sorry" Prue replied. "Hurry he can come every minute!" Pen said and just like that there was a demon with a fireball in his hand. He threw it against Pen but she managed to jump away. "Pen!" I yelled and was hurry to explode him. "Pen, are you all right?" I asked "No I think I need healing" she replied and fainted. I looked down at her stomach and saw a huge wound from a fireball. "Gerry!" Prue yelled "Gerry get your ass down here if you can hear me!" she yelled again. I was sitting with Pen in my arms, while I was crying. Suddenly Gerry came down from the elders; he looked at Pen and ran straight to her so he could heal her. "Is she going to make it?" I cried "Yes, I think so" Gerry replied. I looked at Prue and back to Pen again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"What were you thinking?" Prue yelled after Pen had been healed by Gerry.

"I don't know trying to kill the demon?" Pen replied.

I looked at them while they were fighting. "Okay, stop!" I yelled.

They looked at me "What?"

Prue replied, "You to need stop fighting!"

I said and sat down in the nearest chair. Pen and Prue looked at each other and sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry Prue that I yelled at you..." Pen said "and I'm sorry that i yelled at you Pen it wasn't your fault." Prue replied.

I sighed with relief and got up from the chair and said "Okay, we need to look in the book of shadows to see what demon it was" "I agreed" Prue said "I can do that!" Pen said in a hurry. "Okay, Pen you do that." Prue said.

I walked down from the attic and saw that everything was smashed. "What has been going on here?" I asked Prue and Pen while they got down to me from the stairs. "I really don't know" Pen replied and looked around.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can a demon have done this?" Pen asked and looked at Prue and me

"Yes I think so, but it was more than one" Prue replied

"I agreed" I said and looked around.

I walked into the kitchen and saw smashed windows and fire brands, probably from a fireball.

"This is very weird" Pen said when she's got into the kitchen.

"Yes, very" I replied and went into the conservatory

"But what demon would do this?" Pen asked

"Perhaps they looked for something" Prue replied

"But what, the book of shadows?" Pen said

"No they would have looked in the attic. Perhaps it is a trap?" I said.

We got up into the attic again and saw that the book of shadows was been removed and that some of the windows was smashed.

"What is going on here?" Prue said

"But this is not possible. We should had heard this" I said

"Gerry!" Pen started to yell

"Gerry!" She yelled again, but he didn't come.

"Okay there is something really wrong here!" I said

"Is this some kind of a game?" Pen said


End file.
